Iris
by IwRiTe4yOu
Summary: When two people are in love they only ever want what's best for their love, even if that means they must lose their own life. Gabriel, an archangel, is ready to take this risk to save the love of his life.


**Credit for the idea of this story goes to OwlCanKickYourAss on youtube. It was her video "{Iris} Gabriel/Sam" that inspired this story. I also do not own any of Supernatural characters.**

* * *

Sam Winchester was angry. It was a rage unmatched by any emotion he'd ever felt in his entire life. Even when Gabriel had continuously killed his brother he hadn't been this angry. He'd gone back into the hotel after he and Dean had left, he needed to know if the archangel had survived against Lucifer.

He'd found the man attractive when they'd met the first time, they'd shared a few laughs and behind Dean's back those few days he'd managed to hang around the funny janitor and something beyond friendship had bloomed.

Gabriel was the first person that Sam had allowed himself to actually become involved with after losing Jess. When they found out he was the Trickster he'd ran to Gabriel and warned him. He'd made his brother believe that they had killed the Trickster when he knew that Gabriel was hiding somewhere else while they killed the copy.

He'd snuck back whenever they were near a town that Gabriel was in. Gabriel would shoot Sam texts when he changed towns and Sam would let him know if they were close enough to meet. He'd held a secret relationship with a man that he had fallen in love with behind his brother's back. That Tuesday Sam knew all the signs led to a Trickster and when he couldn't get ahold of Gabriel he feared the worst.

Sam had put up a front and a good act when he and Dean confronted Gabriel, but Sam's heart was tearing apart. Then Dean died and Sam tore himself far from the world. Everyone could believe what they wanted, but he just wanted to hide. He'd already figured out why Gabriel had done it and had forgiven him by the six months later when Gabriel came clean, letting him know that he needed to let people go. He hadn't picked up that Gabriel hadn't meant just Dean.

Then it turned out that the man he loved was actually an archangel. Sam's head was spinning out of control. Now that same man that he'd enjoyed being with was lying dead on the ground, his wings seared into the ground. Tears of grief and anger washed over him. Gabriel had warned him that being together would be dangerous, but he'd said it would be dangerous for Sam. Sam mentally kicked himself, if he'd known this would have happened he would have left that night.

He replayed the last memory he had of Gabriel outside of the hotel.

_That night he went back to the abandoned building they caught him in the holy fire in. As he had suspected Gabriel had stayed and was sitting on the floor. He'd never seen his boyfriend look so troubled in his life._

_ "Gabriel!" Sam called as he ran over to him. "What the hell? Why didn't you tell me you were an archangel? What is going on in your head? You haven't spoken to me at all since the Mystery Spot."_

_ Gabriel grinned, "All people throw away their toys at some point."_

_ Sam stopped walking towards him, "What did you say?"_

_ "You were just a toy Sam. Someone to play with until someone better came around. I taught you a few things; you taught me a few things; now it's time to part ways. And you can take on your role as Lucifer's meat suit."_

_ "Gabriel, what the hell is wrong with you? You can't just be with someone for three years and then just drop them."_

_ "You weren't listening very well to my last lesson then Sam, we're you? 'Sometimes you just gotta let people go'."_

_ "I thought you were talking about letting Dean go." Sam countered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing even if he could see the words coming out of the other person's mouth._

_ "I wasn't just talking about him Gigantor. I was talking about everyone. At one point you're going to lose them all, and you're going to realize that you can't stop or save everyone. And right now there is nothing you can say that is going to stop me from walking out of your life."_

_ Sam ran forward and kissed Gabriel hard on the mouth. Gabriel stood still until Sam backed up, hurting and on the verge of tears. _

_ Gabriel turned around and began walking out of the abandoned building._

"_Fine, leave, but don't tell me lies. I know you felt something for me, I wasn't just some toy. Tell me the truth on why you don't want to be with me anymore."_

_ "I don't think you can handle the truth."_

_ "Gabriel," Sam begged, "I deserve better than this."_

_ "Sam, I'm an archangel. This isn't the life you deserve. I never age, it's hard for me to die, and you will never be left alone. It's a danger for you to be around me." Gabriel turned around to emphasize his words. "I killed your brother over one hundred times and you still tell me that you love me. No sane person would ever do that. It's not just love, it's an obsession._

_ "Not to mention that it's banned in heaven for an angel and a human to keep a relationship let alone an angel in a relationship with heaven's abomination. We're throwing the balance of the world way off by being together. There is someone out there for you that isn't me. I have to leave you now because you aren't the only one who's gotten in too deep. I love you too Sam, but we need to go our separate ways._

_ "I'm leaving you. I don't want you anymore."_

_ Sam took a few seconds to process Gabriel's words. He didn't care if the world imploded tomorrow as long as Gabriel was by his side. He'd never felt this way for anyone else in his life._

_ Gabriel watched Sam as Sam's head dropped. He sighed and decided to break the silence._

_ "Still love me?"_

_ Without hesitation Sam looked up at Gabriel, eye contact unwavering, "Yes."_

_ Gabriel let out a dry laugh and spun around. "I swear it's like talking to a brick wall."_

_ He looked back at Sam, squinting hard at him as if trying to see him in a new light. As if maybe it could give him the answers to help him get Sam to understand. "This obsession, nothing good comes out of it. Just pain."_

_ Sam shot his eyes down to the ground for a second. "Please." Gabriel's eyes opened wide looking at Sam like he'd lost his mind. "Please…"_

_ Gabriel sighed and walked a step closer to Sam, "I still love you Sam, but it's gonna be the death of you."_

Sam let out a sob and held Gabriel's body close to him. Gabriel couldn't be dead, he'd faked it before, he knew how to make fake angel blades, Lucifer couldn't have taken him down that easily. Sam let out a string of every curse word he knew. The man he loved was dead, and it was quite possibly his fault.

"No... Gabriel you can't be dead. Gabriel I love you. Please come back. This is my fault, I'm so sorry; I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry."

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his brother looking down at him, pity in his eyes. "I've known for a while now Sam, don't worry."

"Sorry," Sam whispered.

"Cas told me a while ago about you two, and at first I was pretty angry that you could date the guy that killed me over a hundred times. But at one point you rationalized it," Dean cleared his throat, Sam could see that he was trying really hard to share his emotions and show Sam he cared, "and I could tell you knew it was true and that you cared about him just as much if not more than you cared for me."

"And I wish I could thank him for saving us tonight." Dean scratched the back of his head. "And for making you happy."

"He's the closest to heaven that I'll ever be." Sam looked down at the body in his arms.

Dean cleared his throat again. "Sam, he's gone. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. Cas is here to bring his body back to heaven. I'll be right outside when you're ready to go."

Sam stood up a few minutes after Dean left, picking up Gabriel and laying him ceremoniously on the table.

"I'll show you that I'm not heaven's abomination. I'll make you proud to have stayed with me against everything. I just want you to know who I am."

Sam turned to walk out of the room all tears dried up. He'd show Lucifer how wrong he was to kill Gabriel and any other person from now on. He'd take Lucifer down if it took his dying breath. Sam looked back for one second, a final glimpse of the dead archangel.

"Good-bye Gabriel."

* * *

**Hey guys I know that I also haven't written in a while, I got really busy and I ended up dropping a lot of my stories because I got caught in an absolutely horrible writers block. I'm back now. And I would like this to be a little promo story. I will have more, but coming in December a few friends and I will be doing a collaboration story called "25 Days of Supernatural". It will be 25 chapters, one every day leading up to Christmas with completely Christmas related activities. The pairings will be Destiel and Sabriel, and a lot of the other characters will be in it. I have a chapter written if you would like to see an excerpt to get a feel for the story, just let me know. If demand is great enough I will upload it.**

**Thanks for reading! XOXO IwRiTe4yOu**


End file.
